Hellwolves
The Hellwolves was a Grade 11 clique led by Elijah Purger. The Hellwolves used the school football team as a camouflage for their deeds before they became obsolete thanks to Oscar Miles. The "Reborn" iteration is led by Vincent Ross, who has his own agenda. They are antagonists in Psycho High School. Description The Hellwolve are the physically largest clique in the series - Jared Rosenthal and Clement Valentine are much bigger than the average student. The clique outfit involves wearing casual clothes with the color black and red usually featured prominently, with some having a punk-like fashion influence in their outfits. Group Information The Hellwolves are at the top of Fortuna Academy's pecking order. They are the most athletic students at the school and consider the gym and football field as their turf. All the male members are on the school's football team, the Fortuna Falcons. The group mostly consists of students who are already enrolled in Fortuna Academy and non-student kids. They are sworn enemies of the Gang, however, there has been times where the two groups have put aside their differences to work together towards a common goal. When not on campus, the Hellwolves often host fight matches in their spare time. The original iteration was led by Elijah Purger, with Vincent Ross serving as second-in-command, until Ross overthrowed Purger and took over as leader for the second iteration, dubbed the "Reborn" faction. History ''Psycho High School'' Before the start of the 2015-2016 year at Fortuna Academy, a gang of friends - usually tormented by their peers and students from both lower and higher - led by Elijah Purger and consisting of multiple Grade 10s including Jared Rosenthal and Joshua Lomax - Grade 8 student Vincent Ross was Purger's deputy disciple - created a clique that they would later dub the "Hellwolves" - this would be the Original Faction. Ever since the formation of the Hellwolves, they have earned a reputation that made them formidable compared to others, implying they have got their revenge. In September 2015, the Hellwolves - now Grade 11s - began running fighting matches at adjacent colleges. At this point, they would torment other students for their traits and appearances for their own pleasure. At the end of September, Purger hosted a fight which pitted Rosenthal and rookie member Francis Kent - who volunteered to spy on them for Oscar Miles. Rosenthal won the fight, but Miles defeated him after stepping into the fighting match himself. Kent knocked out Purger while the rest of the original members pursued Miles. Miles brought the conflict into the view of a security camera, exposing the Hellwolves. The members pursuing Miles were expelled from Fortuna - with the notable exceptions of Purger (who was being treated to his injuries elsewhere), Lomax and Rosenthal. With the Original Faction now inoperative, Ross vowed to make his iteration of the Hellwolves, dubbed the Reborn Faction indomitable. He hired Rosenthal and a new slew of students including Clement Valentine. Members The members of the Hellwolves vary from assets enrolled and not enrolled in Fortuna Academy. Original Faction *Elijah Purger - Leader *Jared Rosenthal - Enforcer (formerly) *Joshua Lomax † - Enforcer *Vincent Ross - Secret Second-In-Command Reborn Faction *Vincent Ross - Leader *Kieran MacNeil - "Secret Weapon" *Jared Rosenthal - Vincent Ross' Right-Hand *Clement Valentine - Enforcer *Martin Scyrlock - Enforcer Category:Cliques Category:Groups